Turning Old Leaf
by iluvachpsherlock
Summary: Mike has just lost his job at the Able Sisters but he's still got his wife! But then something happens...
1. Chapter 1

I was living on my own. But my cousins were living in the same town too. I went downstairs. I had based my only room on the town. Right now, there was the town hall and the store. I walked out of the room. I got out my ax, and got ready to cut down a tree in the Milk's Forest, when Cole threatened to set fire to my house. I didn't cut down any tree. I went to visit my wife at work.

"Hey, Mike! Here's to a great week!" Sable (my wife) said. Then Cole came in. He chatted with Sable for a bit then left. I couldn't hear what Sable said to Cole. Or what Cole said to Sable. I said bye to Sable and left. Her sister, Mabel, walked me out of the door. It was her job to greet people and send them on their way. I tried to sneak in the Milk's Forest but Andrew and Cole was blocking my way.

"Did you forget? You were banned long ago, and still are." said Cole.

"Unless you want to buy a flower?" Andrew asked. Andrew worked and owned a flower shop. It was in his house, which is in the Milk's Forest.

"Yeah but you can buy them at Old Man Tom's shop," Cole pointed out.

"It's Tom's shop. Not 'Old Man Tom's shop!'" Andrew said. I tried again to sneak in but that just drew their attention back to me. I gave up and walked to my house. Cole was behind me. His house was the closest to mine. I went inside my house and locked the door. Cole walked to his house. His house is bigger than mine. I could see his desk light on and Cole was reading a book. The day was getting darker. I went to sleep. Few hours later, Sable joined me. Her job requires her to stay the whole work shift. The next morning, when I woke up, Sable was already at work. I walked over to her work place. Full of new clothes. As usual. That store changes clothes everyday. There's always new clothes everyday. Cole popped out of nowhere.

"Hi!" he said, just as happy as he is in the afternoon. I have no idea how he keeps his hair all neat and is always so happy in the morning even if he just woke up. "I work here now!" I was surprised

"You took my job!" I cried out. He shook his head

"Mabel and Sable decided to fire you because you don't normally show up for work, and when you do show up, you're late. Also you don't stay long for your job. You are supposed to stay for the whole work shift…" Cole went on, pointing out my errors of my old job. "Anyway I need a job. And money." I just turned around and stomped out of my old work place. At Sable's lunch break she went to try to find me.

"Please! Please don't take this personally! I still love you as a wife, but as a partner in work… Not the best." Sable pleaded to me while admitting that my work wasn't very good.

"Fine." I said. Sable smiled.

"Well, I better get back to work." Sable said. I nodded. Sable rushed off to her job. My "sister" skipped by. She was adopted, so she is not really my sister.

"Hi Elsa!" I said to her. She wants everybody to call her Elsa, so everybody does. She is the youngest of the family. In order, Sarah, Sally, Milk, Cole, Cole, me, Andrew and Elsa.

* * *

I was so happy when I saw Mike stomp out of the room because he didn't have his job anymore; I really skipped around the room. Sable smiled at me. I smiled back and whispered to her 'you should try to find him at lunch time. Oh,and the same time?' Sable nodded.

"How's your wife, Mabel? She seems sad." Sable asked.

"We just got divorced. But she found a man already. I guess you know who?' I replied. Sbel giggled. 'He doesn't have anyone so he took Mabel." Sable tried not to laugh. Mabel looked over and we got back to our work. Sable sewing the clothes, me at the cash register waiting for someone to come up and pay for something. I sighed.

* * *

I noticed Cole sigh. Maybe because he was bored since nobody was in the room wanting to buy something. I glanced over to my sister Mabel. She was sitting on a box. She looked like she was daydreaming. No doubt about her new man. But why was she so sad? I would never find that out. The bell rang. It was time for my lunch break! I grabbed my lunch box and ate my lunch while I tried to find Mike. I found him and told him. Mike finally forgave me. I was smiling when I rushed to get back to my job.

* * *

I saw Sable leave because she had to find Mike. I looked at Cole. Cole was eating his lunch. A meat sandwich, coffee, and an apple. I glared at Cole. He smirked at me. I am a vegetarian so I would not allow meat in this store. At least people who bring in meat in this shop and eats it. I wondered how Tom was doing at his shop. I couldn't wait to see him again. Hopefully his nephews won't catch us again!

* * *

I went to Tom's store. He was daydreaming.

"Hello? I would like to buy an ax." I said.

"Again? This would be your seventh time, right?" Tom said. I nodded. He handed me the ax, and got his 400 bells. "See you later! Hope you will come again!" Tom said in his normal farewell way for when people leave the store.

"See you later!" I replied to Tom. I was happy that I had another ax. I met up with Bree. She is kinda cute but she thinks she's very cute. She likes to brag about how rich she is and how cute she is. I couldn't wait for the flea market. When it's the flea market, people go inside houses and buy things from them. Often it's furniture. It's very rare to buy a big fish from a person. I had my eye on Hopper's hammerhead shark. He's the only person to have ever caught a hammerhead shark, or just a shark, in this whole town. Only seven more days!

"Hi, Hopper!" Bree said. I looked up and saw that Bree and Hopper were in conversation. I joined in. "Well? What do u think, Mike? Who is the best in catching fishes?"

"Yeah. I think I am better than her!" Hopper said in his deep voice. He is very mean, except to people that he knows very well, like Cole. Sometimes, he's nice to me.

"I don't know. Why don't you have a contest? Like, to catch the rarest fish?" I said trying not to take sides. "Anyone who bring the rarest fish to me first wins. You can take the fish from your house." I added that last part to answer hopper's question. Bree and Hopper ran to their houses. Hopper and Bree came at the same time. Bree with a shark. Hopper with a hammerhead shark. "Sorry, a hammerhead shark is rarer than a shark." Bree sighed and gave me the shark. Jopper was happy and gave me his hammerhead shark. I was surprised. Bree was moping around and Hopper was happy. I saw Elsa watching.

* * *

I watched Hopper win the contest. I skipped up to hopper and walked with him to his house. He invited me in. I sat down on the couch with him next to me. We watched a wonderful movie. Hopper made popcorn. We shared the bowl and relaxed into the couch. It was just like a dream but it wasn't.

* * *

I was so happy on that couch. The movie was so nice. The popcorn was so tasty. Elsa fell asleep and I got up, put a blanket on her and got in my bed. Soon, we all were asleep. I dreamed about the movie, except that Elsa and I were the main characters.

* * *

I was so happy in my bed. I glanced over at the fireplace. The fireplace had a picture on the top. Sable snuggled closer to me. I turned off the desk light. We went to sleep. My alarm clock woke me up..

"Wake up Sable! It's time for you to go back to Mike's house." I said. Sable jumped out of the bed, and ran to Mike's house. I could see a shadow moving to Mike's bed through the window. The shadow went in Mike's bed. I slowly went back to sleep but not before I changed the time for the clock to wake me up.

* * *

AN: I tried really hard on this! Comment and review plz


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I completely forgot to credit my fantastic beta-reader! Thank you CJ! (who also still needs to get a account come on we're all rooting for you)

* * *

I woke up. Sable was gone, again. I sighed. Why do I never wake up before Sable? I got up, shuffled to the table. There were warm eggs and a hot coffee. I smiled. Sable had made me breakfast. I gobbled it all up. I went out of the door. There was Bree coming out of her house. I smiled at her. Bree gave me a huge smile. I kept walking. I had decided to try to get a job at Tom's store. Mabel ran past me. I smiled. 'Now who's late for work?' I thought to myself. Then I remembered that all stores were closed on Sundays. I scowled. Bree came up to me.

"Hi! What are you doing?" Bree said in her happy voice.

"I was planning to get a job at Tom's store, and then I remembered that stores are closed on Sundays." I said with my bored voice.

"Well, you could just knock on the door. He will let you in and ask you why you are here. I did that before." Bree said. I smiled and said thanks. I went to the store, and knocked on the door. Tom answered the door, and let me in.

"Could I get a job here?" I asked. Tom motioned for something. "Here's my resume." Tom read it. He nodded. I smiled. I had gotten the job! I skipped out of the store. I went to the clothes shop. I knocked on the door. Cole answered the door. He made a face that said 'Oh, it's you.'

"Could I see Sable?" I asked.

"No. She's not here. I thought she was in your house?" Cole said. I sighed and walked to my house. I thought I heard a click when I went inside my house. I decided to ignore it. I looked all over the house, but still couldn't find Sable. I went to the door. It was locked, and I left the keys outside, Cole must have picked them up and locked me in the house! I was mad. I didn't want to break the window because it would be cold at night, and someone could break in, without breaking the window. I laughed. At the town hall, they offer help if you are locked out of the house. But they can't offer help if you are locked in the house because, how would they know? I decided to go to sleep. I went to my bed. I fell asleep. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was that it was flea market.

* * *

I watched Mike go to his house. I noticed that he had dropped his keys. I went to his house and locked him inside. I left the keys there. I walked back to the shop. Sable was in there, waiting for me. I looked out of the window. Bree was looking out of the window too. I smiled at Sable. We sat next to each other, watching a movie. I was asleep when Sable went back to Mike's house. I glanced out of the window and saw Bree in her house, looking at Mike's house.

* * *

 _Mike is very cute. I have been trying to impress him. It didn't help that I lost the contest with the fish. I gave the shark to him to make him happy, and then Hopper did the same. The hammerhead shark made Mike even happier. I think that Cole knows my secret because he keeps sending me letters saying 'do not brag, do not say that you're very cute.' I followed those rules, and I think that it made Mike like me a little more._

* * *

I relaxed in the bed with Mabel. Mabel was telling me that she was hoping that my nephews won't catch us again. Luckily the first time, I heard them. I jumped out of the bed and got dressed. Mabel did the same, and it looked like I was leading her out of the store. The second time, the nephews caught us. Luckily the nephews don't remember. I looked up because I heard footsteps. I got dressed, and went out of the room.

"Hi, Uncle Tom!" the nephews said. I walked them to their jobs. Mabel sneaked out. I glanced out of the window. Mabel rushed past Mike. Mike started to talk with Bree and then walked to my store. I changed into my work uniform and got everything ready before Mike knocked on the door. I let Mike have the job. Mike was so excited, he didn't notice that I ripped up his resume and wrote a new one.

* * *

I rushed past Mike. I saw him smile then scowl. He must have thought that I was late for work then remembered that stores are closed on Sundays. I went to my house. It was hidden behind the clothes shop. Tom built it for me since I left Cole. I relaxed in my chair and tried to ignore the fact that Cole and Sable was sitting on the couch in the shop watching a movie. I slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. I went to the table. Saw the same warm eggs and hot coffee. I gobbled it up. I went out of the house. There was Bree coming out of her house. I smiled at her. She gave me a huge smile. I kept walking. I got a job at Tom's shop, so I was going to my job. Mabel ran past me. I smiled. 'Now who's late for work?' The door was locked. I knocked on the door. Tom opened the door and motioned for something. I felt in my pockets. I found a resume! I handed it to him. He read it and nodded. He led me out of the store. I was confused. I walked to the clothes shop. I knocked on the door. Cole answered the door and made a face that said 'oh. It's you.'

"Could I see Sable?" I asked.

"No. She's not here. I thought she was in your house?" Cole said. I sighed and walked to my house. I heard a click when I went inside my house. I had fallen for it again! I went to my bed and fell asleep. The last thought that I had was that it was the flea market.

* * *

I watched Mike go to his house. I noticed that he had dropped his keys. I went to his house and locked him inside. I left the keys there. I walked back to the shop. Sable was in there, waiting for me. I looked out of the window. Bree was looking out of the window too. I smiled at Sable. We sat next to each other, watching a movie. I was asleep when Sable went back to Mike's house. I glanced out of the window and saw Bree in her house, looking at Mike's house.

* * *

 _Mike is very cute. I have been trying to impress him. It didn't help that I lost the contest with the fish. I gave the shark to him to make him happy, and then Hopper did the same. The hammerhead shark made Mike even happier. I think that Cole knows my secret because he keeps sending me letters saying 'do not brag, do not say that you're very cute.' I followed those rules, and I think that it made Mike like me a little more._

* * *

I relaxed in the bed with Mabel. Mabel was telling me that she was hoping that my nephews won't catch us again. Luckily the first time, I heard them. I jumped out of the bed and got dressed. Mabel did the same, and it looked like I was leading her out of the store. The second time, the nephews caught us. Luckily the nephews don't remember. I looked up because I heard footsteps. I got dressed, and went out of the room.

"Hi, Uncle Tom!" the nephews said. I walked them to their jobs. Mabel sneaked out. I glanced out of the window. Mabel rushed past Mike. Mike started to talk with Bree and then walked to my store. I changed into my work uniform and got everything ready before Mike knocked on the door. I let Mike have the job. Mike was so excited, he didn't notice that I ripped up his resume and wrote a new one.

* * *

I rushed past Mike. I saw him smile then scowl. He must have thought that I was late for work then remembered that stores are closed on Sundays. I went to my house. It was hidden behind the clothes shop. Tom built it for me since I left Cole. I relaxed in my chair and tried to ignore the fact that Cole and Sable was sitting on the couch in the shop watching a movie. I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: sorry it's so short! This might be confusing and repetitive but I swear it'll all be clear soon!


End file.
